


Diary

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggi, in una vecchia scatola, ho trovato un diario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary

Oggi, in una vecchia scatola, ho trovato un diario.  
Il suo rivestimento di stoffa ricamata con su scritto “ _Diary_ ” è un po’ ingiallito, come anche le pagine di carta spessa all’interno. Il motivo di foglie e fiori gialli e rosa sul bordo si è un po’ scolorito, ma l’inchiostro nero con cui sono state riempite pagine e pagine sembra coperto da una patina opaca calata dal tempo. È una scrittura sottile, piccola ed elegante, e sembra che sia stata vergata dalla stessa penna. Probabilmente, la stilografica dalle cromature rosse contenuta in una scatolina di cartoncino che era accanto al diario. C’è un nome inciso in caratteri occidentali sul dorso della clip del tappo: “ _Kaido_ ”.  
Ho portato il diario il soggiorno, gli shoji spalancati mi mostrano la quiete del laghetto e del giardino. Il lucchetto è stranamente ben funzionante, ma non c’è la chiave. È legata ad un nastro rosso, ricordavo di averlo visto nel suo portagioie.  
La serratura scatta.  
Dalle pagine aperte proviene l’odore del tempo, dell’inchiostro e della carta ingiallita. E l’odore dei ciliegi.  
Dolce…  
Come quello dei suoi capelli.  
C’è il suo nome, sulla prima pagina. Chissà perché sono così sorpreso.  
Ci sono anche due date: 

_Setsuka  
1960 – 1975_

_7 marzo 1960_

 

 _Oggi l’ho incontrato per la prima volta._  
Tornavo a casa passando per Ueno Park e l’ho visto là, accanto a quel grande ciliegio. La sua figura alta ed elegante mi ha colpita subito: il suo sorriso su quel bel volto diafano, quei capelli un po’ lunghi sulla fronte così da coprirgli quegli strani ma ipnotici occhi castano-ambrato. È diverso da tutte le persone che ho incontrato finora, diverso in quel suo modo di fare, diverso per quel suo modo di sorridere.  
Eppure… non so… Sento che lui cambierà la mia vita, in un modo o nell’altro. Ed ogni volta che ci penso, mi sembra di avvertire, sempre, l’odore dei ciliegi…

 

~ * ~

 

Salto alcune pagine, quella successiva risale a circa due mesi dopo.

 

_15 maggio 1960_

 

_Oggi mi sono trasferita con Kacchan in una bella casa in stile tradizionale. Le stanze sono molto grandi, pronte solo per essere arredate, ed il giardino… È così bello!  
Lungo la staccionata che lo delimita c’è una bassa siepe, ma credo che la toglieremo per sostituirla con degli alberi di camelie rosse e di ciliegio, Kacchan sembra tenerci molto, anche se non capisco il perché! La casa apparteneva ad una coppia che si è trasferita all’estero, cosicché gli shoji delle porte sono un po’ rovinati e dovremo sostituirli…_

 

  
Ecco perché quel giardino così rigoglioso e sempre in fiore è pieno di camelie e ciliegi! Non credevo che la casa fosse stata arredata da  _lei_ , pensavo che l’avesse comprata così com’era poco prima di incontrare me. Che sciocco: nessuna sarebbe potuta essere così perfetta per  _lei_ !  
Seguono lunghe descrizioni di mobili, oggetti d’arredo, piante da acquistare… chiacchiere di una giovane donna appena approdata nel suo nido d’amore. Una come tante, banale, frivola, sentimentale…Così diversa dalla donna che ho conosciuto.  
Ma era bella.  
La cosa più bella che avessi mai visto.  
Era speciale solo per questo.

 

~ * ~

 

Salto di nuovo pagine di sogni felici, tentativi culinari andati bene e meno bene, pic-nick sotto i ciliegi di Ueno Park, camminate sulla Baia di Tokyo, brevi idilli amorosi di una giovane coppia come tante.  
Ma questa pagina è un po’ strana.  
La grafia è veloce, come se la mano non riuscisse a tener dietro al fiume di emozioni che vorrebbe sgorgare fuori dalla penna assieme all’inchiostro nero.

 

_5 febbraio 1964_

 

 _Torno ora dal dottore, Kacchan non è ancora rincasato e non riesco a contenere tutta la gioia che ho in corpo._  
Un bambino _!_  
Aspetto un bambino!  
Qui, dentro di me, c’è una piccola vita che crescerà, che ora respira con me, il cui cuore batte all’unisono col mio…  
Un figlio dell’uomo che amo! Cosa potrei desiderare di più?

 _È… Così strano!_  
Se poggio la mano sul grembo mi par quasi di poterlo toccare, sento un gran calore che s’irradia da lì e scalda di vita ed amore tutto il mio essere. È così vero che la maternità è complemento essenziale dell’essere donna! È come se, custodendo, proteggendo, nutrendo questa vita che è in me, questo piccolo gruppo di cellule che per me è già vita, che già amo, la mia vita stessa si nutrisse di questo piccolo essere il cui cuore presto inizierà a battere. Quasi fosse lui _a dare una nuova vita a me, e non io a lui!_  
Mi sento strana, pervasa di gioia, tanta, immensa, ma anche di una grande serenità, come se ciò che sto facendo fosse qualcosa di sacro _, come se portare questo piccolo seme in attesa di germogliare dentro di me, io divenissi la_ vita _stessa… Mi sento fragile e fortissima, vorrei solo che tutto questo amore che ho dentro possa giungere a questa creatura assieme al mio sangue, nutrendolo anche d’amore._  
Il dottore crede che potrò sapere se è un maschietto o una femminuccia solo tra tre o quattro mesi, ma so già che non m’importa. È il mio _bimbo, non importa il sesso, sarà comunque una piccola parte di me che un giorno diverrà un uomo o una donna._  
Credo che la sensazione provata quando ho incontrato Kacchan per la prima volta, quella sensazione che lui avrebbe segnato la mia esistenza, sia legata a questa vita che pulsa dentro di me…

 

Mi sorprendono queste sue parole: era così forte il sentimento che provava per me?  
E pensare che, quel giorno, non ero altro che un patetico ammasso di cellule!  
Com’è sciocco l’essere umano per entusiasmarsi per un’inezia simile!  
E  _lei_  non era differente, una volta, mi sembra così assurdo!  
 _Kaido_ … Dunque era questo il nome dell’uomo che mi ha generato.   
Dalle descrizioni che ho letto qua e là tra le pagine, doveva essere un uomo alto, con capelli neri ed occhi castani. Dunque, il mio aspetto l’ho ereditato da lui. Beh, era chiaro che per lo meno l’altezza avrei dovuto prenderla da lui. _Lei_  era così bassa che negli ultimi tempi mi arrivava solo alla spalla.  
Eppure era bella, bella come una bambola preziosa: i suoi kimono bianchi o solo appena decorati con motivi floreali, i capelli neri, lucenti e lunghissimi, tenuti lontani dal viso con un fermaglio di madreperla bianco, le labbra rosse come petali di camelia, gli occhi disegnati da un pennello sottile, le ciglia lunghe che incorniciavano le pupille nere, simili a perle.  
Era davvero bella.  
E la sua bellezza resterà per sempre intatta nella mia memoria: non subirà le offese del tempo, il suo ricordo sarà sempre legato alla bellezza, al colore del sangue rosso sulla neve bianca e sul suo kimono dello stesso colore, all’odore dolce dei petali di ciliegio, alla serenità del suo bel volto.  
Ho esaudito il suo desiderio.  
Morire per mano mia.

 

~ * ~

 

Sfoglio altre pagine piene di dati sulla crescita del feto, una dieta particolare per non perdere la linea e nutrire al meglio il bambino, schizzi di abitini e scarpette da neonato, ecocardiogrammi…  
Oh…  
Questa pagina è decorata con una penna dall’inchiostro dorato, come se ci fosse su una pioggia di brillantini. Riconosco la data: quindici anni fa.  
La mia data di nascita.

 

_22 novembre 1965_

 

 _Sono stanchissima._  
Il parto non è stato difficile, ma io mi sento a pezzi. L’infermiera mi ha detto che stanno lavando il bambino e che me lo porteranno più tardi.  
“Ora si riposi e pensi al nome _!” mi ha detto con un sorriso, sistemandomi il cuscino “_ L’ho portato io stessa nella nursery, è proprio un bel maschietto! Complimenti! _”_

 _Ho fatto chiamare Kacchan, mi ha detto che tornerà presto. Questa trasferta non ci voleva proprio, ma non era neppure previsto che avrei partorito con una settimana di anticipo!_  
Poco fa mi hanno portato Seishiro… Sì, l’ho chiamato così, “stella della virilità”, e credo di aver indovinato.  
È così piccolo! Eppure il dottore mi ha confermato che già da adolescente sarà molto alto. Sulla testolina ha una folta capigliatura nera e due profondi occhioni castano-ambrato, come suo padre.  
Non è come gli altri bambini, non è il mio orgoglio di madre a dirlo: non piange, non urla, sembra così indifferente a chi gli sta attorno.  
Me l’hanno portato infagottato in una coperta azzurra, quasi spariva tra quelle coltri soffici. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, un musino quasi annoiato dalle moine delle infermiere. Ma quando me l’hanno messo in braccio li ha spalancati per fissarmi.  
Solo questo.  
Fissarmi.  
Come se cercasse d’imparare a memoria il mio volto. Con la punta di un dito gli arruffai i sottili capelli neri della fronte. Somiglia un po’ a Kacchan.  
Per la prima volta non mi sono accorta di lui: dev’essere entrato poco dopo, ma io ero così assorta negli occhi di mio figlio da non vederlo. Me ne sono accorta solo quando ho sentito il click _! di una macchina fotografica._  
Aveva un sorriso strano sul volto.

 

Mi interrompo per guardare la foto infilata in questa pagina.  
Credo di aver capito ciò che Kaido ha visto mentre  _lei_  mi teneva in braccio.  
Indossa un kimono bianco da ospedale e mi tiene nell’incavo del braccio sinistro. Persino da una foto così vecchia, da questo instante strappato al tempo, riesco a vedere ciò che vide lui.  
 _Amore_.  
In quel momento, ha capito che il successore di  _lei_  sarei stato io.  
Ha capito, in quell’istante, che sarei stato io a segnare il suo destino.  
E forse, in me, aveva già visto il Sakurazukamori.  
Non come lui o  _lei_ , che i sentimenti li avevano posseduti e poi persi…  
Sapeva che io i sentimenti non li avrei mai avuti.  
Per questo sarei stato il guardiano ideale per il Sakura.

 

 ~ * ~

 

La pagina dopo è macchiata di sangue.  
Sorrido.  
Adesso è davvero  _lei_.  
Ora è il Sakurazukamori. 

 

_11 dicembre 1965_

 

 _Kaido è morto._  
L’ho ucciso io.  
Sono il Sakurazukamori.  
Kaido mi ha detto che ero la sua persona speciale _, quella di cui lui si sarebbe innamorato, se avesse potuto. Per questo ha voluto che lo uccidessi io._  
Ho ancora davanti agli occhi la neve candida sotto al Sakura tinta di rosso. Le gocce di sangue sulla neve bianca sembrano petali di camelie cadute a terra.  
Così belli.  
Kaido mi ha detto che ha atteso la nascita di nostro figlio per morire.  
Vedere il mio futuro assassino.  
Vedere colui che non avrà bisogno dell’incantesimo del Sakura per divenire il Sakurazukamori.  
Perché Seishiro non ha un cuore.  
E neppure io, adesso.  
Per questo non soffro per aver amato un assassino.  
Per essere stata in qualche modo ingannata da lui.  
Che in fondo, mi amava.  
Così come ama il Sakurazukamori.  
Eppure… Per me Seishiro è ancora speciale _._  
Per questo lo manderò lontano.  
A Kanazawa.  
Là c’è gente del nostro clan. Affiderò a loro mio figlio.

 

Ora so chi è la coppia che mi ha allevato. Non ricordo molto di loro, non mi sono mai soffermato sui loro volti.  
Lei era dolce e gentile, lui molto premuroso con entrambi. Un giorno mi accompagnarono alla stazione con le mie cose e mi misero sul treno per Tokyo; lei piangeva, sembrava terribilmente triste all’idea di perdermi, ma io ero molto più interessato allo Shinkasen, sul quale non ero mai salito.  
Avevo nove anni.  
Quel giorno, la rividi per la prima volta.  
Era bella.

 

_18 marzo 1974_

 

 _Oggi ho rivisto Seishiro._  
Si è fatto grande e gli occhi sono identici a quelli di Kaido.  
Vuoti.  
Non mi è parso sorpreso di quanto era accaduto fino a quel giorno.  
Ma appena mi ha visto mi ha guardato come il giorno in cui me lo hanno portato avvolto in quella coperta azzurra.  
Gli piaccio, come quel giorno.  
Gliel’ho chiesto e mi ha risposto di sì.  
“Perché sei bella _”_  
Aveva ragione Kaido.  
Lo terrò con me.  
Fino al giorno in cui mi ucciderà.

 

Era il primo giorno del mese della fioritura dei ciliegi.  
Lei aveva un kimono color crema, con un sofisticato ricamo di camelie rosse ai bordi delle maniche e sull’ala destra del petto, un ombrellino di carta colorata la riparava dal sole che filtrava timido attraverso le fronde degli alberi, i capelli lucidi che ondeggiavano al vento.  
Qualcosa, dentro di me, l’ha riconosciuta.  
Ma non ho provato nulla.  
Niente.  
Come sempre.

 

 ~ * ~

 

Di nuovo una pagina bianca.  
Ne seguono altre, scritte con grafia piccola e sottile. Poi, più nulla.  
Mancano una trentina di pagine alla fine, ma sono tutte bianche.

 

_12 dicembre 1979_

 

 _Oggi morirò._  
Questa mattina ho ucciso la mia ultima vittima; le mani ed il kimono sono ancora sporchi di sangue.   
Ma non importa.  
Tra un’ora o poco più, Seishiro tornerà a casa.  
Allora io morirò.  
Ora so, so che per tutta la vita ho atteso questo momento. Adesso riesco a capire la verità delle ultime parole di Kaido…  
Un Sakurazukamori non può amare. Quando si è innamorati di qualcuno, si vorrebbe donargli tutto il mondo in cambio di un sorriso. Ma spesso non si può donare che il proprio cuore, perché non si possiede niente di più prezioso.  
La maledizione dei Sakurazukamori è non poter donare nulla di sé alla persona che vorrebbero amare. Per questo la regola vuole che sia questa persona il loro assassino e successore.  
Perché l’unico dono che l’Assassino per eccellenza può fare è donare la propria vita.  
Quello che Kaido ha fatto per me.  
Quello che io farò per mio figlio.  
Quello che Seishiro non potrà fare per nessuno…  
Perché non ha un cuore.  
Sto piangendo…  
È per mio figlio.  
Per ciò che è.  
Per ciò che non avrà mai.  
Per le lacrime che non verserà mai, perché non capirà ciò di cui il destino l’ha privato.  
Sto piangendo io, ora, quelle lacrime.  
Vorrei dargli tutto il mondo… ma posso solo tramandargli la nostra maledizione.  
Per un Sakurazukamori c’è una sola possibilità di essere felice nella vita, quella breve parentesi nella quale si conoscono i sentimenti, e poi quella ancora più breve, nella quale, pur senza riuscire ad amare, si riesce a riconoscere come diverso da tutti gli altri qualcuno _…ma il destino non l’ha concessa a Seishiro._  
Io e suo padre abbiamo avuto un periodo della nostra vita durante il quale abbiamo provato dei sentimenti.  
Lui no.  
Non conoscerà mai la gioia che si prova amando, non assaporerà mai il gusto amaro del dolore, mai quello dolcissimo della felicità… Persino il mio sentimento per lui non potrà mai capirlo.  
Perché ci è toccato questo destino?  
Perché solo a noi è stata inflitta questa dannazione?  
Che m’importa del destino del Giappone, solo quello di mio figlio ha importanza per me!  
Eppure…  
Perché Seishiro è nato _Sakurazukamori?_  
Cosa significa?  
Sento che c’è un motivo, come sentii che la mia vita sarebbe cambiata quando incontrai Kaido per la prima volta.  
Ma non capisco quale.  
Seishiro è probabilmente destinato ad essere l’erede più potente della nostra stirpe, come il massimo bagliore di luce che una stella può raggiungere nel momento in cui esplode….ma poi muore.  
È così.  
Seishiro sarà forse l’ultimo Sakurazukamori.  
Forse, riuscirà a cambiare il suo destino.  
A volte vorrei che fossimo una famiglia normale…vorrei poter vedere mio figlio crescere, diventare uomo, vorrei vederlo durante la cerimonia del diploma, vorrei poter vedere il volto della persona che amerà…  
Seishiro… Esisterà qualcuno che saprà far germogliare quel barlume di umanità che so esiste in te?  
Io non ci sono riuscita, e così morirò senza aver fatto nulla per te, tranne darti questa vita di cui non conoscerai mai il vero volto.  
Ma la scorsa notte ho fatto un sogno.  
Un bimbo di qualche anno che piangeva la morte del suo cane. In lui ho visto te…siete l’uno l’esatto opposto dell’altro.Non so se ho sognato o visto qualcosa che un giorno si troverà sulla strada della tua vita…  Ma ha fatto nascere in me la speranza.  
Quegli occhi verdi, sento che li incontrerai, un giorno.  
Forse sarà proprio quel bimbo a cambiare il tuo destino.  
C’è una punta di gelosia, in questo pensiero; avrei voluto essere io ad avere un ruolo così importante nella tua vita.  
Ma non importa.  
La foto che ho sempre portato tra le pieghe del mio kimono, quella di noi due con te appena nato, la lascio in questo diario.  
Sperando che, forse, un giorno la troverai.  
Sperando che tu capisca il sentimento che ho nutrito per te. Un sentimento che non posso esprimere a parole, e che perciò non ti dirò mai.   
Rimarrà solo quella foto che ne sarà lo specchio riflesso per te.  
Non ho paura di morire.  
Non ho paura di niente.  
È faticoso vivere senza avere paura di nulla, senza desiderare nulla, senza legarsi a nulla.  
Per un Sakurazukamori la morte è la fine di un Limbo doloroso. Posso solo pregare, io che nella mia vita non ho mai pregato.  
Spero che tu riesca a spezzare le catene del nostro destino…Spero che tu riesca ad amare. E soprattutto, spero che la persona che amerai possa darti tutta la felicità che io non sono riuscita a darti. Questa è la mia sola preghiera.  
Questo è il mio ultimo desiderio.

 

Non ci sono più pagine, non ne ha potute scrivere altre.  
Non sapevo che il suo ultimo desiderio fosse questo.  
Ma io non sento niente.  
Niente.  
Anche la lacrima che mi sta scivolando giù per la guancia e che scolorisce il nero della parola che riunisce i suoi sentimenti per me, non è niente.  
Niente…

**Author's Note:**

> Le Clamp non ci hanno fornito alcuna data su Setsuka o Seishiro, tranne quella del compleanno di quest'ultimo: è inutile quindi specificare che mi sono semplicemente messa a datare le pagine del diario in modo arbitrario, basandomi però su informazioni ottenute dalle quattro streg... mankaga sia sul manga che, soprattutto, sul cd drama dedicato al Sakurazukamori; calcolando che Seishiro, in X, ha trentaquattro anni e che è nato il 22 novembre, ho calcolato che Setsuka debba esser rimasta incinta più o meno nel febbraio del 1965; nel cd drama ci dicono che il loro primo incontro avvenne quando Seishiro aveva nove anni, durante la stagione della fioritura dei ciliegi, e, calcolando che in Giappone l'Hanami (la festa dei ciliegi) si festeggia intorno al 20 di marzo, ho datato quella pagina di diario al 18 marzo del 1974.  
> Ovviamente, può benissimo esser tutto campato in aria, ma diciamo che io mi sono impegnata il più possibile per far quadrare i conti ^^;  
> Questa è l'unica fanfiction che ho lasciato su EFP, per un semplice motivo: le devo tanto. Le devo in particolare una persona, Juu, ma anche l'inizio di tante altre cose.  
> E per questo, malgrado rileggendola la trovi scritta in maniera piuttosto rozza e pesante, non posso che volerle bene.


End file.
